How I met your mother: Gajevy addition
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Levy and Gajeel Redfox are a married couple with a son named Gale. Gale becomes curious about how his parents actually met since they are very different especially when Gajeel still calls her Shrimp! Enjoy :) Ocean


Characters: Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Gale Redfox

After School Close to Dinner time at the Redfox Residence:

Levy hummed to herself as she finished up her work for the day. She had done a mission alone today since her husband Gajeel had decided to hook up with all the dragon slayers for a tough job that required all the dragon slayers at fairy tail. Levy knew he would be fine , but she still worried about Gajeel because they were mates after all. She wrote out explode as she send the rabid creature flying back , finishing her mission. Satisfied at her success she went to collect pay and hurried home to prepare food for her hungry dragon slayer husband and her equally hungry son. Fiddling with her keys she opened the door and hurried to the kitchen. Digging around she found what she needed and began working on dinner, as she heard the door as her 13 year old son walked in. " Hey Mom! I'm home" he yelled.

" Hey Gale, get freshened up , your father will be home soon!" Levy yelled back.

Gale walked into the kitchen grime on his clothes . He had blue hair like his mother , but had the same piercings as his father. Gale embraced his mother and than ran up the steps to shower.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Gajeel walked in.

" I'm back Shrimp!" Gajeel called loudly.

Levy chuckled before turning around to embrace him.

" Hey Gajeel." Gajeel pulled Levy close to him and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

" Miss me Shrimp?"

" I suppose a little" Levy admitted. Gajeel grinned at this statement.

" Of course you did" .

" Ewwwww" sounded from behind the Married couple.

" Do you have to do that when I'm in the room?" Gale complained.

" Good to see you squirt" Gajeel replied laughing messing up his son's hair.

" How did you and Mom meet anyway?" he asked with curiosity.

Levy became extremely quiet and looked away, " Gajeel…?"

Gajeel gave a sigh, " Gale you better sit down… it's an interesting story."

" I was in a guild called Phantom Lord along with Juvia Fullbuster who then was Juvia Lockser ,where we did ...stupid stuff. Your mother was in the same guild we are in now. Fairy Tail. Phantom Lord was partnering with Jude Heartfilia , using that as leverage and a booster to achieve our final goal. Jude Heartfilia was the father of Lucy Dragneel. He was a rich man with the goal of getting Lucy to obey him no matter what. He had Phantom Lord threaten Fairy Tail to hand over Lucy Heartfilia. One of those threats I was in charge of. The goal was to assault a group of fairy tail wizards. I assaulted a group of 3 wizards at the time known as Team Shadow Gear. This team was made of Jet , Droy , and Levy McGarden , your mother. I tortured them and crucified them to a was a terrible decision on my part, and I apologize once again Levy. After Phantom Lord was defeated, Makarov invited Juvia and I to join Fairy Tail since we had nowhere to go. "

Levy placed her hand on Gajeel's shoulder. " Yes and once your father joined, I admit I freaked out a bit, but came to forgive him soon after. As time went on we became friends and eventually more."

Gale blinked. Than blinked again his mouth hanging open.

" You crucified mom to a tree Dad?!" Gale exclaimed.

" And you forgave him Mom? You guys are crazy!"

Levy gave a small hesitant laugh." I guess we are! , but that is why we are in fairy tail!"

" Oh and son don't worry she got her justice!" Gajeel added.

Gale rolled his eyes.

" Well thank's for dinner Mom!' he states sipping his last spoonful of soup. " I have to go talk to Reiki and Nashi about this, I finally have a story about my father that can compare to their parents !".

" Yeah do do that make sure Jelly man and Salamander remember !" Gajeel yelled after.

Levy looked down her cheeks tinted red " Gajeel ? What did you mean I got my justice?"

" Well you have a son , don't you?"


End file.
